The Pain Behind Reality
by Musical Dove
Summary: A young girl's heart can only take in too much. She was always sensitive, always lobed by, and always there. But, when her life took a twisted turn, where would she go? She's lost and all alone. Its the Host Club's job to help any young damsel in distress. And thats what they would do.
1. Chapter 1: A Vow Forever

**Chapter 1**

"_Behind every beautiful thing, there's some kind of pain."_

_Bob Dylan_

Have you ever lost something precious? Something that was worth nothing to you, until you deliberately lost it? And saddened because you know you will never get it back?

Some people may say it's their house or car. And some may say its their charm bracelet. All those inanimate objects connects to something more important. Because you can buy a new bracelet or car.

But you will never buy back a family.

You would have never thought your family would be taken away from you. It was just to early for them. I should've enjoyed my six years of life with them. The accident was so unexpected. You wouldn't have thought that it was your family that would've of been taken away from you.

Yes. I have many other family members who loves and cares for me, but their love was never the same as my family's. Not the love of a parent. Or brother. Or sister.

I feel like I lost everything. And now that I think about it. I did lose everything. I don't care about my clothes or toys or anything of the sort.

I lost love.

I lost everything.

They will never come back. Never will be replaced. They will never be there when I get married or have children. They wont be there for my graduation. They wont be there.

I was naïve and innocent to the cruel reality they call life. I didn't notice dangers that lurked behind the corner, or the suffering from the lost people. I only cared about me and all my belongings delivered by money.

But now, life opened my eyes and welcomed me to a hazardous world.

I have never felt so vulnerable in my entire life. I have never been alone and abandoned.

Abandoned.

They abandoned me. My family left without a choice. And left me to fend reality by myself.

I don't know what to feel. Should I feel sad. Angry.? Lonely?

Or nothing at all?

Day by day, I'm becoming a shell without them. My armor is getting stronger by the second I am alone.

I vow to my family's honor, to never make anybody upset. I vow to my life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crying Angel

**Chapter 2**

"_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart."_

_Helen Keller_

The sound ringed through the pink hallways, like the pitter patter of rain drops. The raindrops was falling slowly towards the ground, almost taunting the dried plants. Once the single rain drop fell on the withering petal, it savored the taste and hungered for more. As it begged, the raindrops kept on falling, becoming harder and harder. The notes were sharp, like an ice storm. No sooner later, the sky thundered with a mighty roar, masking the sound of a young girl's footsteps.

The angry boom echoed to the heavens, sending a message of despair to the angels. It brought tears to her delicate face. It brought rain. The raindrops slithered down her rosy cheeks and to the white marble floor. One peculiar raindrop touched the corner of her mouth.

And, strangely, it tasted salty.

The rain became softer, and with a flawless note, the rainstorm ended, leaving behind a flood of emotions.

With such grace, she opened the heavy double doors, and peaked in. She saw a blond haired male sitting on a piano stool, admiring the grand instrument that had the bravery to show other's sorrow with a touch of an ivory key. He wore a sad expression, but still had the strength to smile.

A very sad smile.

His sadness was contagious to the others around him, and it brought another round of silent tears. She frowned through her tears, and immediately disliked the way he gazed wistfully at the piano.

"Excuse me, sir?"

A soft voice broke his train of thoughts, as he glanced surprisingly at the door. There stood a little girl, with her hands behind her back in a shy manner. She wore a sad expression on her frail face that competed against his own expression.

"Oh-uh, yes? How may I help you?" Her appearance startled him greatly. She wore a multi-layered pink petticoat, that clashed well with her white stockings, that consisted many colored dots. Her white cotton blouse was tucked under the petticoat. But what startled him the most, was the soft pink fairy wing on her back.

She smiled a sweet smile, that made his heart melt. The smile on her face resembled the face of a mother. Or more specifically, the face of his mother.

"It's not me who needs help, sir." Her velvet-like voice said. Her response surprised him. Apparently, this girl was full of surprises.

He put on his best smile, that made many women forget about their thoughts, "I don't think I follow, my dear."

She let out a small giggle, "The tips of your fingers transported your sorrow to the piano you were playing earlier. It was fairly obvious you needed help. The sounds you made were full of despair and longing, it was almost like you were drowning in your own pain. Taking me with you, as well."

He blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth to respond, but found out that his voice was not coming out of his mouth. He was indeed surprised. How can this little girl, have the words of a poet. And that's when he noticed dry tears on her rosy cheeks.

"Did I make you cry?" He asked, warily. He was never good with crying girls. But she brushed off his concern, and stared behind him, and said, "It looks like you made the angels cry." He turned around, and saw the that she was right. He had made the angels cry. And, he made her cry as well.

But, when he turned around, she was gone. The door shut gently, and her soft footsteps faded behind the double doors. He turned around once more to the windows, and saw the pitter patter of the rain drops pound against the glass.

And that's when, Tamaki swore to find his angel.


End file.
